Félix
by winteriscool
Summary: Félix falls in love with Marinette, he tried everything to make her love him back even as far as getting akumitized...


"Welcome home Adrien, I'd like you to meet Félix, he's your cousin and he'll be staying here for a few weeks at most I believe, now if you could show him his room...?" He made it sound as it was option but Adrien knew he had no choice

"Of course father" Adrien agreed as he took Félix to a guest room and to his school the next day of course

"Cmon, class is about to start follow me" He smiled as he waved at Marinette and alya, mostly because Marinette was not time this time

"Oh you must be the new student?" Ms.Bustier stopped Félix and asked him to introduce himself when she took attendance and looked for a seat for him

"Hey my names Félix, I come from another city in France, I hope all of us can be friends" he smirked he wanted to stir up some mischief right away

"Alya, you and Marinette chat to much, would you mind going and sitting by next to Lila and Félix takes your seat? I believe it's only temporarily

"Alright Félix go ahead and sit next to Marinette

"Hi Marinette, nice to meet you" he held out his hand to be greeted by Marinette, he'd finally made it to lunch, how happy he was to be out of classes

"Wow, at least you didn't fail at your first time for role-call like I did" he chuckled noticing that Félix wasn't even listening to him, he was just staring of into the distance

"Are you okay?"

"Who's Marinette, She seems pretty nice and cute..." He blushed noticing what he had said and looked at Adrien who was laughing

"I don't mean to dis-encourage you but your schances with her are slim, she likes this boy so good luck buddy" Adrien chuckled as they both walked over to Marinette talking with Alya

Before the walked over to the two girls Félix commented,"she'll forget all about that boy when she's enchanted by my charms"

"Uhh h-hey Ma-marinette" He stuttered But he tried to calm down, so that he'd ask her out correctly

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" He smirked thinking that he had won her over that easily

"I'm sorry, but there's a boy in my life and it's not so easy to forget someone you love" she looked at Adrien with the corner of her eye, wich he was standing behind her

"O-oh that's okay" they laughed it of but Félix was determined to make Marinette fall in love with him, he made a big desicion when he decided that he was going to stay in Paris instead of moving back home with his parents, he wasn't giving up so easily

Félix sown weaks being rejected my Marinette who always said No then apologized and ended of walking off, no matter what he tried he couldn't get the girl to like him, so he approached her best friend for advice

"Alya right?" He asked

"You want advice on how to get Marinette to like you back don't you?" She smiled then chuckled

"How'd you k-"

"You've been asking out Marinette non stop, your desperate, sit down and I'll tell you how it's done" she told him as he listened closely and took notes on how to woo Marinette

That same night Ladybug was upset and just kept on talking about how that boy wouldn't give up and even tho he knew she liked someone else he still tried!

"Ummm, M'lady are you trying to offend me" He laughed as Ladybug realized that Chat Noir had been the same type of guy Félix was and she laughed it out and responded with, "wouldn't I mention your bad puns if I was talking about you?" She laughed

"M'LADY! You wound me!" He laughed back and sooner then later had his old Ladybug back, he kinda wanted to find both these boys and lock them away forever, then he'd have a better chance with her

"M'lady, have I ever told you your the light in mylife?" He smirked looking at her, she immediately got out of their hug with a response,"Really? I Must be a shining star then!" She laughed going back into her hug, she just wanted to sit there in Chat Noirs arms forever...

_WAIT WHAT?!_ She thought to herself in fear, she couldn't date Chat Noir, he was a nice person but she still loved Adrien right??

The next day, instead of flirting with Marinette or asking her out he took a different approach to her, he acted sweet and kind, and whenever Marinette would talk to him he'd just smile the same way as Adrien did when he was talking to Marinette

He did this for a week until he was convinced it wasn't working, so he asked Alya if she could convince Marinette to go out on a date with him, so that's what alya did that afternoon when she arrived at Marinettes house

"Mari, you know Félix is really into you right?"

"And So is Luka I believe"

"Marinette, stop pinning after someone who'll never realize his true feelings for you!"

"One day you will gather up that courage and tell Adrien your feelings and then he'll reject you and you'll be akumitized!"

"Nothing will happen to me Alya!"

"I'm just saying, Félix really likes you, your just as oblivious as Adrien you can't realize someone who's perfect for you right infront of you!"

"FINE! Then you tell him I like Adrien! Since you guys are practically best friends so go ahead and tell him, maybe then he'll back off and leave me alone!"

"FINE THEN!" Alya screamed back storming out of the bakery and heading home only to be heading to school the next day, A Friday

"What happened with Marinette!" Félix asked as he greeted alya who had just walked in the school

"She won't accept you, she's pinning on after your cousin" she mumbled not trying to hurt his feelings, they were good friends now

"What?"

"She likes Adrien!" She whimpered as she saw a shock on his face with disappointment as well

"OF COURSE! Of course she likes Adrien! Whenever I want something Adrien somehow always beats me to it!" It hurt to hear that the girl he loved was in love with his cousin so he stormed of to the bathrooms and just sat there with an angry feeling

"Hello,(tell me a super villian name cause I'm bad at naming villians) everyone adores your cousin, make your appearance look like him by shooting a blast from person to person, all I ask for is the miraculouses"

"Yes hawkmoth" He responded with a smirk as a cloud of purple and black covered his body then a second later removed, he immediately started blasting people with his new power

His only weakness was that when he blasted people he'd be the first one they had to see, if they saw someone else they'd think it's Adrien

People started alerting other people, wich eventually got to Marinette and Adrien, marinette and Adrien went to hide, but before Marinette could call the transformations word she was intirrupted by Felix's voice

"Oh no, are you hiding from me marinette?!"

"Uhh o-of course, I mean of course not!"

"I'd love to sit an chat, but I want this job done as fast as possible"

"Wait Félix! Before you blast me, please just give up your akuma! I'll find Ladybug and Chat Noir, I understand now I should've given you a chance" she apologized hoping that she could slip away

He tried blasting her, for the first 3 times she blocked the hit, but the fourth time wasn't so lucky...

"Now you'll really love me, not just because I gave up my akuma!"

"I love you" Félix heard, opening his eyes as he waited for Marinettes hug, but what he saw was Marinette telling Chat Noir he loved her

"CHAT NOIR! You'll pay for this!" He yelled causing Chat to jump away with Marinette in his arms and caring her to the bakery

"I love you Adrien" Marinette closed her eyes as she hugged Chat Noir, "I love you to Marinette"

"WAIT WHAT!" He yelled catching on what he had just said, did he actually have a crush on Marinette if he did how would he be able to ever talk to him knowing she liked Luka!

Chat tried calling LB, but yet no answer what would he do if LB was already affected by the akuma, how would he do this own his own!

He heard a thump on the balcony he knew it was (name) so he told Marinette to go hide, surprisingly she listened and Chat Noir hid in another place, making sure she was safe

"Marinette! I know I saw you go in here!" He laughed as he looked around her room close to finding both of them, but with no success so he decided to teorize the bottom of the bakery

He eventually checked all of the bakery then going back were he started to look for Marinette, but looking extra close, he'd eventually found her and shushed her on the way out thinking maybe Chat Noir was also in the room

30 minutes passed by and Chat Noir eventually came out of his hiding spot to check on Marinette

"HOW COULD SHE BE GONE!" He yelled knowing that if he would of his closer to her he would've been able to check in her like every 5 minutes

Chat Noir looked all around Paris, looking for the pair but he didn't find them, instead he was found my him

"WHERES MARINETTE!" He shouted at him turning around

"Somewhere safe were you'll never find her, give me your miraculous and Ladybugs and we can all settle this"

"Loose without even putting up a fight, doesn't sound like my call!"

Eventually Ladybug showed up, "If I do something wrong forgive me, it's my first day on the job" she smiled, under the mask it was Kagami, one of Marinettes closest friends now, and kinda looked similar to her

It took a very long time to defeat the villian, but eventually they did it, and Chat went looking for a confused Mari, he could laugh at this later

Marinette met up with tikki half way home and transformed into Ladybug and made it home in less than 5 minutes, than dropped her transformation, little did she know Chat Noir would barge in a second later

"Hey Marinette"

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" She tried to hide the sound of worry in her voice

"I came here to check if you remembered anything before he blasted you?"

"No, all I remember was you showing up"

"Okay anyways, Can I Maybe talk to you?"

"Could it please wait? I promise I'd help my parents at the bakery at 6, so I gotta go downstairs"

"Y-Yea o-of course it can wait..."

"Alright see you another day Chat" she waved as she headed down stairs leaving a sad Chat in her bedroom then leaving after a bit

Marinette tried not to be late to school, so she woke up early and headed there hoping Félix was there so she could apologize to him, and he was but with adrien

"Hey Félix, Can I talk to you" Marinette have an apology smile and took him away from Adrien as they walked somewhere more private

Adrien wanted to follow them, he wanted to know what Marinette was going to tell him!

"I'm so sorry for these past weeks, you know maybe I should've given you a chance, you seem like a nice guy so I'll let you take me out as an apology from me to you

"Really?!" His smile brightened as he couldn't believe it, Marinette had finally agreed better yet she's that one who practically asked him out

"Of course, I'm sure you know my pathetic crush on Adrien, I realized that we'll never be nothing more than friends so I'm giving us a chance"

"Words can't explain how happy I am!" He hugged marinette tight causing her to blush, they went back to Adrien holding hands and that shocked Adrien, he wanted to know why? Why him?

"S-so you guys are holding hands now?!"

"Yea, Marinettes finally is letting me take her out, were both really excited

Adrien felt neglected, he'd lost Marinette and it felt like he had also lost LB

Months passed by Marinette was blinded by who Félix really was, he'd just cause mischief and blame others for what he did, especially Adrien but Marinette was I love so it seemed like she didn't care, and Félix liked that

Later that night Chat took out all his anger during patrol about how this girl in his class in so blind, and she won't notice him and how much trouble her boyfriend causes around people

"Give her some time Chat, I'm sure she'll forget that dumb boy and me on cloud 9 when she realizes your not just a friend to her" LB was always the best at giving out advice but the worst ast actually taking her own advice

Years passed and they were on the virge of graduating from High school, Yet Félix and Marinette were still a couple, and Marinette was still blinded from his looks and first impression

Adrien decided that on the last day on school, he'd tell Mari how he'd really felt, if it worked out they'd keep in touch, if not he'd never need to see her again after graduation, phew...

He collected himself and approached Mari when she was alone and told her everything only to be laughed at them for Marinette to walk away

"YOUVE REALLY CHANGED MARINETTE!" He shouted out to Marinette only to be ignored by her as always

Félix has changed Marinette, and he didn't like that Marinette, so he just stopped hanging out with them and so did they, they also had gotten new friends

Not even LB would listen to him, every time they needed help she always choose this one guy, who seemed to be her boyfriend in her civilian form, by the way they flirted with each other

Only years later did he hear that Marinette had finally realized that he wasn't the one... nobody used this to advantage, Marinette had nobody left...


End file.
